Always Here
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: Bella has always had a friend she could turn to. he knew everything about her. the only problem was, she didn't know who he was? When she moves to Forks will she finally meet the stranger she been dying to meet or will she meet someone new? All Human!
1. Dreaming

**Okay this is something that just popped in my head during social studies! ugh horrible class.**

**Anyway i teach, was talking and i started writing and this is what i came up with. i hope you enjoy it!**

**AlwaysHere: **so how is it do far?

**BlushbyBlush**: Green and tiny

**AlwaysHere**: Really? What a shame

**BlushbyBlush**: do you think it's brought us closer together

**AlwaysHere**: Perhaps. My town is green too, but I don't find it tiny like others might

**BlushbyBlush**: hmm…

**AlwaysHere**: you're driving me crazy!

**BlushbyBlush**: How?

**AlwaysHere**: you won't listen to me

**BlushbyBlush**: about what?

**AlwaysHere**: when I tell you to get out of my head

**BlushbyBlush**: maybe next time I'll listen

**AlwaysHere**: hope not. I like having you in my head

**BlushbyBlush**: I'm glad

**AlwaysHere**: about what?

**BlushbyBlush**: that you think of me the same way I think of you

**AlwaysHere**: _Blush_

**BlushbyBlush**: stealing my name!

**AlwaysHere**: no, you're stealing mine

**BlushbyBlush**: _Blush_ night

**AlwaysHere**: yeah you got a big day ahead of you. Night.

I closed my laptop and stood there in my chair chewing my lip. I didn't even know this guy yet he had some kind of hold on me. I never hesitated to tell him everything about me or what I was feeling.

It was scary yet comforting at the same time. I was glad he was always there to spill my secrets to. How I met him was quite funny. He had been the only one in the chat room. He says (we'll type really) that he loves to always be on the chat room. That's why he calls himself AlwaysHere.

I smiled and place the lap top on the desk as I settled in the bed. I didn't even know his name and he didn't know mine either but I bet we knew each other better that anyone else.

He was amazing and I couldn't help feel that maybe he wasn't real. In reality he was probably some weird stalker who lied to me about himself yet knew everything in my life.

Only I didn't live in reality. I lived in a fantasy world where he was a god honest guy that I would some day meet. Hah like that would ever happen.

The move to my Dad's place most likely brought us farther apart. I had decided to move with my dad after Mom remarried. I thought it would be best if I gave her some time with her new 'hubby'.

I couldn't help but wish I knew his name. I couldn't ask him for it, it would be wrong. But saying as we had been communicating for little over a year now it didn't sound that bad.

But we had made a deal. We each play Rumplestilitskin. Every day we had three chances to guess each other's name. Neither of us had any luck what so ever. He chose the weirdest name for me.

Like, Lilly or Janice or Mabel. Those names probably weren't so unusual but they were farthest from my name. My name was Isabella, Bella if you please. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the day ahead of me where I would start my first day at Forks High School.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep with my wonderful dreams of the mysterious computer guy came to me. Maybe one day somewhere I would meet him. And maybe the moon was made of cream cheese.

Hey a girl could dream and that's exactly what I did.

**Okay so tell me what you think in reviews. it's not that hard to send one ya know! some more reviews will get the next chapter up sooner**


	2. First Day

Okay here's the next chapter

**Okay here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**BbB**: I don't like it

**AH**: give it time

**BbB**: I don't want to.

**AH**: stubborn as always

**BbB**: yep. I don't like it here

**AH**: make some friends.

**BbB**: school's tiny and dull just like the town.

**AH**: lol. Be nice. I know how bout we play our game.

**BbB**: nothing would make me happier but bell rang

**AH**: for me as well

**BbB**: bye ttyl

**AH**: hah. Yeah sure ttyl

I laughed as I shut my phone closed. He could brighten my mood no matter what I felt. He was a comforting friend.

I sighed and walked into the building. Not quite ready to begin my classes but had no other choice.

The day went by faster than what was expected. I was greeted with a lot of 'you're Isabella the new girl right?' and not to mention the stares. Ugh! I felt like I was in a zoo. Only I was the animal.

Poor animals. I guess I never saw it n their point of view. By the time we made it to the lunch room I was sitting with a girl. She was shorter than I and had curly brown hair she was by all means the blabber mouth of the school.

I had only asked her her name but she went and told me her life story. She started by how her parents met and then decided to name her Jessica but she wished they would have named her something more dramatic like Lola or Luna.

I had to be careful with the questions I asked her because she was still babbling about her brother or something. My eyes roamed over the lunch room looking for details I could give AH.

I stopped over a one table. It wasn't different than any other. It was filled with five teenagers. Four of which were laughing and talking. The other was a boy. He had messy bronze hair and even from this distance I could see his sparkling green eyes.

Their was a pair of twins sitting with him. One was a beautiful girl which had probably caught the eye of all the boys in the school. The other was a tall boy who was sitting next to a small pixie like girl.

She laughed and talked but kept giving the boy with bronze hair worried looks. He wasn't in conversation like the others. Instead he was playing around with a small silver phone in his hand.

Perhaps he was playing a game or texting someone. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with the phone.

The other boy who was sitting next to him was big and burly. He probably sent a shiver of fear to any boy in the school.

My phone vibrated in my sweater pocket and I hurried to get it out. I opened it and realized I had a new text message. Immediately my eyes shot to the bronze hair boy. He had put his phone away and was now talking and laughing with his peers.

I read the text message.

**AH**: so how is it? Sorry if I got u in trouble.

I smiled and replied him.

**BbB**: no I am in lunch. Okay I guess.

I waited for his reply which usually came right after mine. It didn't. huh? That was a bit strange.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked me and I turned to face Jessica. "Oh nothing," I said trying to brush it off. It worked. I guess she didn't really want to hear about my personal life.

She began to babble again and I was about to put my pone back in my pocket when I felt it vibrate. I opened it and read.

**AH**: good. Details?

**BbB**: I met a blabber mouth

**AH**: at least you're making friends

**BbB**: barely

**AH**: well you should try. I can't believe your as shy as you say

**BbB**: why?

**AH**: because your never shy with me

**BbB**: because I don't know you. You could be a fake for all I know

**AH**: but I'm not and you do know

**BbB**: your making me blush again

**AH**: my only regret is not being able to see it.

**BbB**: look I have to go. Pple are giving me stares.

**AH**: why does it matter?

**BbB**: it just does. Bye

**AH:** I hope you're not becoming embarrassed of me. Bye

**BbB**: never

I closed my phone a smile planted on my lips. "so who's AH?" Jessica asked from besides me.

"Someone I know," I stated and put my phone in my pocket. I looked over to lunch table where the bronze hair boy was sitting and he had a breath taking smile on his lips: something small and silver in his hands.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen," Jessica said noticing where my eyes had lead. "He's kind of a loner really. Only talks to his family. The big burly one and the small tiny one are his sister. Alice and Emmett Cullen. The other two are Jasper and Rosalie Cullen. Their dating his brother and sister," she said and I actually listened to what she had to say.

"So he never talks to anyone?" I asked. "Well not exactly it's just he has no interest in anyone else I guess," she said and shrugged it off. She seemed a bit cold toward him. I wonder what he had done to get on her bad side.

I smiled and raised from the table. As I did so I caught the eye of the loner Edward Cullen and he smiled at me. My breath caught and I looked away.

I felt my face go red and my heart hammer. I quickly walked out of the lunch room waiting for the rest of the day.

**Okay so I might post the next chapter up sooner than later so keep an eye out. **

**I would love some reviews people!**


	3. All is Fair

**Okay so this is for all the people who couldn't wait for me to update.**

I walked toward my locker ready to leave the school. I was sick of all the stares and questions and couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

Everyone had found out I was the klutz of the school. Well I couldn't help it if I had a balance problem. If the darn gym coach hadn't made me run the other girl wouldn't have fallen down with me.

Right before I reached my locker I fell. Of course it just had to be me didn't it? My books splattered to the floor and I started to gather them. There was no one around to witness my fall at least.

Or so I thought. Before I knew it someone was helping me pick up my books. I rose to my feet with only half my books and looked at my helper. He smiled and handed me the rest of my books.

Again my breath caught and my face turned red. I was staring at the face of Edward Cullen. "You should be more careful," he said. His voice was velvety soft and he had the most beautiful smile.

I was lost in his emerald green eyes unable to speak. I nodded and he walked away. I turned to watch him walk out the doors. He never looked back.

He was the first person who hadn't asked me for my name or how I came to live here. His only words to me were 'you should be more careful'.

I felt foolish for not being able to talk to him or say something. Why couldn't I speak to him. My cheeks were still blazing when I got home. I ran to my room and opened my laptop. There was a message waiting for me.

**AlwaysHere**: so how was your first day?

**BlushbyBlush**: nerve wrecking.

**AlwaysHere**: couldn't have been that bad.

**BlushbyBlush**: I fell in gym and knocked a girl down.

**AlwaysHere**: lol. You should really be more careful. I would hate for you to injure yourself.

**BlushbyBlush**: I'll try but I'm a klutz.

**AlwaysHere**: can you tell me the first letter of your name.

**BlushbyBlush**: no dice but I'm sure you already know.

**AlwaysHere**: Brittney?

**BlushbyBlush**: :(

**AlwaysHere**: Brenda?

**BlushbyBlush**: :

**AlwaysHere**: okay what about Brianna?

**BlushbyBlush**: no but your getting closer.

**AlwaysHere**: perhaps I'll get it right one of these days.

**BlushbyBlush**: perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it.

**AlwaysHere**: meet anyone?

**BlushbyBlush**: Ah, now that my friend is a tale for another time.

**AlwaysHere**: is that a yes?

**BlushbyBlush**: I got to go bye.

**AlwaysHere**: bye

_(okay here's a little taste in our mysterious stranger's head. I just really want to get him in the story)_

This girl was so intriguing. Out of all the people I had conversations with on the internet this was the longest I had ever kept in touch.

I knew I was probably a little in too deep. The fact that I couldn't stop thinking about this girl it drove me crazy. I couldn't help but wonder if she had really moved closer to me.

The thought made my stomach tighten and my chest close. Why did this girl (who I wasn't even sure was real) have this affect on me. She drove me crazy.

The thought that she had met someone made me happy, but at the same time it hurt. Why I couldn't be sure. I knew it was stupid to have feelings for this girl but somehow I had formed them.

I hated myself for it. I hated the girl for it. So why couldn't I leave her alone like I had so many others.

How come in other internet relationships I was able to just leave them alone and not send them anything until they finally realized I wasn't going to respond to them.

With her I couldn't help but respond. When she contacted me I just couldn't ignore her. What aggravated me the most was that I was usually the one to contact her.

I should stop before it got any deeper than what it was all ready I really should but it made my blood run cold to know I would never again talk to her.

I hated this girl. That's what I told myself but I knew that was the exact opposite of what I felt for her.

_(okay back to Bella but I really love writing in his POV)_

I made dinner for Charlie and myself. My parents didn't know about AH because I knew they would disagree.

My mom wasn't a fan of the internet period and the fact that I had met someone on it would make her crazy. My dad being a police officer wouldn't be to pleased. He probably think that AH was a crazy stalker waiting to form a meeting place with me.

In either case I made sure none of them knew I was friends with a complete stranger that I had met on the internet. It would drive them crazy. After my dad had eaten I excused my self from the table.

Dad really did try to form a healthy strong father daughter relationship but I was just closer to my mother. Dad just didn't understand me. I inherited one trait from him. I liked to be by myself a lot just not alone.

I liked knowing that even when I was by myself I never felt alone. A feeling recently required since I met AH. I opened my laptop and decided to contact him.

I realized I hadn't gotten a chance to play the game.

**BlushbyBlush**: so you know I haven't guessed your name.

**AlwaysHere**: I know. I was hoping you'd forget.

**BlushbyBlush**: that would have just gave me 6 guesses tomorrow.

**AlwaysHere**: no it wouldn't have. You forgot and that would hve been that. Only 3 a day.

**BlushbyBlush**: that's not fair

**AlwaysHere**: nothing in life ever is.

**BlushbyBlush**: not true.

**AlwaysHere**: yes it is. Now for your guesses.

**BlushbyBlush**: Joshua. and there are some fair stuff

**AlwaysHere**: ugh! no! and I have not encountered anything that is fair.

**BlushbyBlush**: Matthew. What about the phrase: all is fair in love and war.

**AlwaysHere**: no. yes I have but I have never been in war.

**BlushbyBlush**: Gabriel. Have you ever been in love?

**AlwaysHere**: no.

**BlushbyBlush**: to which one the name or the question?

**AlwaysHere**: the name.

**Oh, I love writing their conversations. Do you guys love reading them as much as I love writing them? Sometimes I just end up going Aww while I'm writing.**

**Okay I'll update soon so keep checking.**


	4. Jerk

**Oh I love writing this story. I really do. So here is my next chapter to which I said I would update. This weekend I had a lot of free time on my hands. That's amazing.**

* * *

I had no idea what I was expecting for the next day at school but it sure wasn't this. My lunch table had been crowded with boys all wanting to know my name and how I got here and everything about me.

Wow! It really was bad. I answered them politely but I wish they could just leave I hated attention. Jessica on the other hand loved it. She kept going on about how me and her were the best of friends.

After it became too much for me, I excused my self from the table. As I made my way toward the doors I again caught the eye of Edward Cullen. He smiled a breath taking crooked smile and I stumbled toward the door.

I didn't fall completely just stumbled. My face turned bright red and I hurried out the door.

I took my seat in biology and set my books down. Yesterday my partner had been absent so I suspected he/she would be here today. I took out one of my note books and began to doodle while kids slowly came in one by one.

The seat next to me was pulled out and I looked up to see who sat by me. My breath caught and my heart hammered.

I was staring into the face of Edward Cullen.

I was lost in his emerald green eyes and stared at him like a bird stares in the eyes of a snake.

"Hello," he said and smiled. "H-h-hi," I stuttered. I felt like an idiot. "You fall down a lot, you're going to hurt someone," he stated with a cocky grin.

Figures. If he had amazing good looks then he was sure a total and complete jerk. I turned my head away and returned to my doodle.

"You're Bella, right?" he asked. I nodded still not turning to him. "I'm sorry about my earlier remark. It came out a bit rude I supposed," he said.

Whoa! He was apologizing. Okay maybe he wasn't a jerk. I shrugged and let it pass. "What's the matter cat got your tongue or do you have a speaking disable," he said in a teasing tone.

Okay and maybe he was a jerk. I turned away from him with an angry 'Humph' and Mr. Banner began the class.

When class was finally over he dismissed us and the class filed out of the room before I was able to collect my things. I guess it had to do with how school was almost over.

Edward and I were the last ones in the classroom. I stood from my chair at the same time he did and I began to walk out. I guess I was in a bit of a hurry because when I came to the door I slipped.

I fell back wards and I braced myself to hit the floor but I didn't. Instead I was caught in warm strong arms. Edward had caught me. His books were splattered on the floor along with mine. He had dropped his books to catch me.

Okay so he wasn't a jerk. He stood me on my feet and I bent down to pick up my things. "Thanks for catching me," I said softly as I gathered my books. "Well it was either that or have me fall to the ground alongside with you," he said. I turned away from him angry.

I take back the thing about being a jerk. I gathered my stuff and picked up a green notebook. Before I had a chance to look at it, it was snatched out of my hands. I looked up to see Edward place it on top of his things.

"Not yours," he said simply. Nut as he place the green note book the top fell open and I could see lettering. Three letters caught my eye.

BbB

Whoa! My breath caught and he closed the notebook. "Nosey aren't we?" Edward said and stood. "Sorry," I said and got up from the floor. I turned to leave but his hand caught my arm.

"Look I was only joking before, I didn't mean to offend you," he said sincerely, his eyes were cool and clear and all I could do was nod. He smiled and walked out the room.

Okay so he was most definitely not a jerk.

* * *

**BlushbyBlush**: Eric?

**AlwaysHere**: no.

**BlushbyBlush**: Erin?

**AlwaysHere**: no

**BlushbyBlush**: I'm not sure I want to give you my last guess.

**AlwaysHere**: why not?

**BlushbyBlush: **because I'm not sure I want to find out just yet.

**AlwaysHere**: why? Come on lets have your last guess.

**BlushbyBlush**: Bobby?

**AlwaysHere**: no and that wasn't the guess you were going to give me.

**BlushbyBlush**: I'll give you that when I'm ready.

**AlwaysHere**: and when will that be?

**BlushbyBlush**: when I give it to you

**AlwaysHere**: then I'll be waiting.

**BlushbyBlush**: do you get tired of waiting on me?

**AlwaysHere**: there are times I think I do, but I reality I love waiting on you, for you

**BlushbyBlush**: really so you never regret meeting me?

**AlwaysHere**: no, even though I can't get you out of my head I don't regret it.

**BlushbyBlush**: why is that?

**AlwaysHere**: because I'm pretty sure you're the best thing that's happen to me for a long time.

**BlushbyBlush**: I could say the same

**AlwaysHere**: I want you to

**BlushbyBlush**: I have no response to that

**AlwaysHere**: well then I suspect you get a good night's sleep so you can respond to me in the morning. I love your witty remarks.

**BlushbyBlush**: as do I.

**AlwaysHere**: good night

**BlushbyBlush**: good night

* * *

**Okay and there you have it. The next chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Ferris Wheel

**I love free time! What I hate is my sister's computer. The key board feels funny to me. I like my computer but it's gone to the doctor. Sigh! Well here is the next chapter enjoy. also my longest chapter.**

**Thanks to XxluvatfirstbitexX who has reviewed on all my chapters.**

* * *

**AH**: so what are you doing?

**BbB**: waiting for the bell to ring. I think I came to school to early.

**AH**: so did I

**BbB**: really?

**AH**: my siblings wanted to come early and I drive the car.

**BbB**: huh? I wish I could have siblings

**AH**: no you don't

**BbB**: how do you know what I want?

**AH**: because I know you better than you know yourself?

**BbB**: you don't know my name

**AH**: ah, you got me there.

**BbB**: thank you, thank you

**AH**: ha. Hasn't the bell rang for you yet?

**BbB**: no but it well any minute. Are you dying to get rid of me already

**AH**: no I'm dying to meet you

**BbB**: well when will that happen

**AH**: soon as long as you don't fall to your death

**BbB**: ha ha. My klutziness is not funny.

**AH**: ah but it is. My only wish was that I was there to protect you every time you slipped.

**BbB**: that's both are wishes

**AH**: good

**BbB**: bell rang

**AH**: yes it has.

**BbB**: bye

**AH**: I wish we didn't have to say it,

**BbB**: that makes two of us.

I shut my phone and ran off to class. I could afford to get in trouble with the teachers. I was happy today was Friday and I would soon have the weekend to spend. How I would spend it I had no idea but at least I didn't have to go to school, right?

During lunch a shy girl came up to me. I remembered her as Angela. "Hey, Bella I was wondering…well there's this carnival tonight and—"

"Oh yes Bella. You have to come with us. Mike, Tyler me and Angela are all going as a group. You should come the carnivals here are awesome and the weather man said there wouldn't be any rain," Jessica said cutting off Angela.

"Uh sure, I had no other plans," I agreed and Angela's face brightened. I got the feeling she didn't want to be the only girl with Jessica. I smiled at her and she returned it.

I had a feeling I could get along better with Angela.

The day ended quickly and before I knew it I was at home. I decided to get ready. They were supposed to pick me up at seven and it was already five. I took a shower and changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a brown sweater.

I wrote Dad a quick note saying where I would go and who I would be with. I left him my phone number and the cell of Jessica incase he couldn't in contact with mine.

I still had a half an hour to go before they came for me. I opened my lap top and sure enough there was a message waiting for me.

**AlwaysHere**: weekend plans?

**BlushbyBlush**: maybe you?

**AlwaysHere**: I have siblings. I always have weekend plans.

**BlushbyBlush**: you shouldn't take them for granted.

**AlwaysHere**: who said I do?

**BlushbyBlush**: no one, I guess.

**AlwaysHere**: what would be a perfect date for you?

**BlushbyBlush**: that's a bit random

**AlwaysHere**: well I want to know

**BlushbyBlush**: I don't know really. Something fun, and romantic at the same time.

**AlwaysHere**: like a fair or a visit to the beach

**BlushbyBlush**: exactly

**AlwaysHere**: afraid of heights?

**BlushbyBlush**: no I enjoy them actually.

**AlwaysHere**: so you would enjoy a Ferris Wheel

**BlushbyBlush**: my favorite ride. I think it's silly people are afraid of it.

**AlwaysHere**: I agree they go so slow there's nothing scary about it

**BlushbyBlush**: I know what you mean

**AlwaysHere**: you always seem to know

**BlushbyBlush**: are you annoyed by that fact.

**AlwaysHere**: no, I'm rather…I don't know how to describe it really. It makes me happy.

**BlushbyBlush**: good.

**AlwaysHere**: Why?

**BlushbyBlush**: because I like making you happy

**AlwaysHere**: as do I

**BlushbyBlush**: good

**AlwaysHere**: I have to go

**BlushbyBlush**: that's the first but I have to go to.

**AlwaysHere**: goodbye

**BlushbyBlush**: goodbye

I shut my laptop closed as a car pulled into my drive way and honked. I brushed my quickly again and place a head band on. I hurried down the stairs and out the door where Angela was waiting keeping my door open. I smiled and slid in next to Jessica.

She was busy talking to Mike who was in the passenger seat while Tyler drove the car. Angela and I chatted the whole way there while Jessica of course kept the boys entertained.

When we got close to the carnival I could see the blinking lights of the Ferris wheel and could hear faint screams coming off of the more intense rides. It was absolute beauty as the bright colorful lights contrasted off the dark navy blue sky.

Tyler parked the sky and came around to open the door for us. We slid out and walked over to the booth where we would bye are tickets. I handed the lady my money and she stuck a bright neon green wrist band to my wrist.

Mike and Jessica had bought wrist bands and then disappeared somewhere. Tyler had found a girl from school who I think was named Lauren and left Angela and me alone.

We walked together until we heard a voice behind us. "Hey Ang," the voice called and we turned around. A small boy with square framed glasses and black hair was walking toward us. "He Ben," Angela said and her face eyes lit.

Ah, so it looked like someone had a crush. "Do you want to ride the boat with me?" he asked. "Sure, that is if Bella wants to go," Angela said and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

_(A/N: okay the boat is the big swinging ship that goes back and forth. I'm using my carnival vocab cause it's the only one I know sometimes it has a dragon head and sometimes it had the head of a pharaoh.)_

"Um…why don't you guys go with out me," I said and rubbed my stomach pretending that I would get sick. Angela looked doubtful but I smiled reassuringly at her and they left.

I hated being the third wheel and I'm sure they would have more fun with out me. I walked toward the Ferris wheel and waited in line. There were two couples in front of me holding hand and giggling.

I smiled at their lovey dovey stuff and looked away. Before I knew it, it was my turn to get on. "Going on by yourself sweetheart?" the man asked. He was around his early twenties and had pale blonde hair. "Yes," I said and stepped in.

"Sure you won't get scared?" he teased and I quickly decided I hated the man. "Um do you mind if I join her," a soft velvet voice asked from behind him. He turned around shocked and the man looked toward me.

I looked around him to see who would want to join me. It was Edward Cullen. Sheesh couldn't he leave me alone. "Fine," I said in a hard voice as he stepped in. the man smiled and walked away.

"Not afraid of heights?" I asked even though I had decided to give him the silent treat meant. He rolled his eyes. "I've ridden taller ones than this," he stated. I couldn't help it curiosity got the better of me. "Like which ones?" I asked as the ride began to move. "I've ridden the one at Navy Pier that's for sure. I think that one is at least 150 feet in height," he said with a grin.

"The Navy Pier in Chicago?" I asked another question as we came to a halt and jolted forward. "Yeah, I was born there. Then I I've ridden the Texas Star and that my friend is the largest Ferris Wheel in all of North America," he stated with a laugh.

"If you've been to Texas and Chicago and who knows where else, how'd you get stuck in a crummy town like this," I asked. "It's not so bad. I think it's quiet beautiful here," he said and his gaze lingered beyond the carnival. I could see the lights reflecting in his eyes.

We jolted to a halt once again and I realized we had gotten to the top. "Oh I love being up here," I whispered as I looked down. I could see all different sorts of lights and rides. I found Jessica and Mike by the boat chatting with Angela and Ben.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" I breathed as I leaned a little more forward in my seat. "Truly is," he said in a soft tantalizing voice that made me shiver. I looked toward him but he wasn't looking at the view he was looking at me.

I blushed and shivered again but this time it was from the cold. I hadn't realized how cold it had really gotten. "Are you cold," he asked. "It's not to bad," I said as I rubbed my arms trying to create warmth with friction.

"Here," he said as he shrugged out of his jacket. He handed it to me and I draped it over my shoulders. "Thank you," I said and made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

His beautiful summer grass green eyes. I stared into the and felt as though I was engulfed in the warmth of green. I didn't even realize the Ferris wheel was moving. For all I knew time had stood still if only for a moment.

"You're very welcome," he said and lifted my chin with his forefinger. He leant in and for a moment I thought he would kiss me. But he simply smiled and leaned away. The ride came to a stop and the man opened the door for us.

I was sure my face was bright red. I stood up and walked away with out another look back.

* * *

**Oh I love this chapter. I got the idea when the carnival came to my town yesterday and I though wow. What if… and wa la. Oh and my Ferris wheel facts are true. The Texas Star really is the largest one in North America. Sadly I've never been on that one but I have been on the one in Navy pier.**

**Review I you want the next chapter up. **


	6. Feelings

Okay here's the next chapter

**Okay well I know this is a little short I was hoping on making it longer but the next part will come out later. For now this is what I posted because I won't be at home today and I wanted to give something to the anxious fans. I'm visiting my brother and won't have a computer. Anyway this is for all the people who reviewed. You know who you are.**

**Here we go! **

* * *

"Bella," I heard a voice call behind me. I didn't want to turn, but something about his voice. It wrapped itself around me and spun me around the moment it left his lips. He was running to catch up to me. The wind blew his hair back and he looked like a model.

"Did I do something wrong because I truly tried not to," he said his voice filled with sincerity. "No, I just wanted to catch up with my group. Oh and here's your jacket." I passed his jacket to him and walked away only this time I looked back.

He stood there smiling toward me until a girl came up to talk to him. She was wearing a pretty pink summer dress and her hair was a pretty strawberry blonde. He turned away from me and gave his attention to the girl.

I was a bit mad about that and it surprised me at how the anger rocked through me. Why should I care if he decided to give someone else his attention? I turned away and looked for a friendly face. I saw Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Jess, and Mike all get on the boat and I sighed. It was too late for me to get on with them anyway.

I walked away until I found an empty bench and than I sat down. I took out my phone needing to have a friend.

**BbB**: did I catch you at a bad time?

I sent the text but no response came. I sighed again. He was probably busy with his plans. I closed my phone and was about to put it away when it buzzed.

**AH**: no you saved me actually?

**BbB**: how so?

**AH**: lets just say you got me out of a sticky situation.

**BbB**: alright I believe you

**AH**: what's wrong?

**BbB**: why do you suspect something's wrong

**AH**: it me your talking about.

**BbB**: just bored

**AH**: I thought you had plans

**BbB**: had

**AH**: what happened.

**BbB**: I guess you could say I got ditched but that would be wrong although it's a pretty good definition.

**AH**: how so?

**BbB**: I got stuck as the third wheel so I just let them go off with out me.

**AH**: some friends

**BbB**: you told me to make them

**AH**: to make good ones.

**BbB**: friends are never good.

**AH**: ouch, that hurts

**BbB**: I didn't mean you

**AH**: but I'm a friend

**BbB**: are you?

**AH**: well aren't i?

**BbB**: I don't know. I suspected you were more.

**AH**: I would like to be.

I closed my phone not able to talk anymore. My breath caught and my heart pounded. I had never really discussed my feelings with him before.

"You still look cold and shaken. Did you just witness a train wreck?" a voice asked and I looked up.

Edward was standing up with his half smile planted on his face. I shook my head not able to look him in the eye.

"No I think I just discussed my feelings," I whispered.

He took a seat next to me and sighed. I wasn't sure if he really heard me at all, but if he did he chose to ignore it. "What broke up with your boyfriend?" he asked with a chuckle.

Okay so he did here it and he didn't choose to ignore it.

"No, I mean I don't have one, well I don't know if I have one," I mumbled. "You don't know your own single status," he said raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer I only stared at him. His beautiful bronze hair that came to rest on his forehead. His sparkling summer grass green eyes. His perfect straight nose and his warm inviting lips.

He was by all means a very beautiful person. All of a sudden it seemed like a red haze fell over us. The carnival music and screams were suddenly muffled and my heart was the only thing I could hear.

Edward's eyes became a smoky green and my breath caught. I'd never seen them like that.

He lifted my chin with his finger and I let him guide my jaw upward. His lips parted ever so slightly and he leaned in. I didn't move, I didn't breathe. My head became dizzy and my vision fogged.

"Edward!" a perky voice called and our intense bubble was suddenly popped. A low hiss escaped Edward lips and he pulled away. I turned toward the sound of the voice to see a small pixie like girl walking toward us.

She reached us and held out her hand toward me. "I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister," she said. I smiled and shook her hand. "Bella Swan," I said with a smile. I'm sure my face was bright red.

Edward leaned back on the bench and glared at his sister. A glare I would have crumbled under but she only smiled and took his hand.

"Jazz and Emmett have been looking for you, they want to play a carnival game," she said and pulled him to his feet. "Bella you come too," she said and dragged me up from the chair.

I would have thought someone as tiny as her wouldn't have the strength but she lifted me off the bench with ease. "Come on, it's so fun to watch them play, they get so competitive," she said with a chiming laugh.

Edward looked at me with the cool clear eyes I remembered and smiled. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," he said. "Do you want me to come?" I said looking straight in his eyes and forgetting about Alice.

"I wouldn't mind if you did come," he said and his eyes fogged over. This was such a strange thing for me to see. I was so use to his cool clear gaze that this foggy one tightened my stomach.

"Come on you two, you know how Emmett get so impatient," Alice said and I suddenly recalled her existence. "Ugh! I have no idea how Rose deals with him. I mean I can't even stand living with him," Alice said with a shake of her head.

Alice let go of our hands and started to skip ahead of us. "Well I guess you cam meet my family," Edward said with a laugh. Wow if this was just his sister than I can imagine how the rest would be.

* * *

**Okay I know short but I really can't sit here typing all day. My parents think I spend to much time on the computer. Worry warts. Anyway they just have to go see my brother and drag me along with them. Who knows why. They say they have a surprise for me. Ugh! I am so scared, I hate surprises. All well. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I love them, keep them coming please.**


	7. War

**Ah, I love the reviews. I also love that you love my story. Okay so just for you guys knowing Edward and Bella know nothing about them being computer friends. Anyway back to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked until we came to a booth. A beautiful blonde girl was sitting on the counter of the table while a big burly boy, who I suspected was Emmett was talking to a tall blonde boy introduced as Jasper. "Hey Rose I found him," Alice called and ran to the girl.

She jumped off the counter and walked toward us. She was wearing a light blue summer dress and her hair was in curls coming down her back. Her eyelids were covered in a blue eye shadow which brought out her pale blue eyes.

Her gaze was cold and uninviting. "Alice we told you to bring Edward back, not a stray," she said and looked me up and down. "This is Edward's friend, Bella," Alice said pointing to me.

She skipped away to meet Jasper. Emmett whipped around to look at us with a smile on his face. "Ah, so little Eddie got a girlfriend," he boomed and my face turned bright red. I turned toward Edward whose face wasn't even the slightest bit of pink. So he must not get as embarrassed as I did.

He walked toward us with a booming laugh. "Hey, I'm Emmett," he said still chuckling. Rosalie came forward and wrapped her arms around his. "Bella, and I'm just a friend," I said my face still pink.

Emmett gave me a disbelieving look and turned to Edward. "So you chose the game. It's either the hammer or knocking down the bottles. Jazz says he won't play the hammer against me though," Emmett said shooting a dirty look to the blonde boy who was whispering with Alice.

"The games already lost if we play that. We all know who the winner would be," Edward said referring to Emmett's burly build. "Ah, you're no fun," Emmett groaned. Jasper and Alice decided to join us.

"Bella this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella," she said introducing us. "Hello," Jasper said. He didn't say anything else just smiled. "Okay so are you guys going to play or what?" Alice said.

We walked to a booth where a boy who wasn't much older than me was sitting on a chair. He was chewing bubblegum and playing with his cell phone. Emmett placed a few dollar bills on the table and the boy looked up.

"Three," Emmett said with a grin. The boy looked over us. He gaze slid over Rosalie but not for long as she was attached to Emmett's side. I mean I doubt any boy would want to get on Emmett's bad side. His gaze then turned toward me and he smiled.

I blushed and looked away. Edward stiffened at my side and I looked at him. His eyes were closed off and his fists were clenched. Was he angry?

"Losers have to pay the Winner ten bucks each, deal," Emmett said and the boys shook on it.

The boy turned around and began to set three sets of bottles and handed japer the tree balls. Jasper knocked down the first two and missed the third. Next was Emmett's turn. He knocked only one on the first try and then knocked all three of the bottles on the second turn. When it came to his third turn he only knocked down the top one.

Then it was Edward's turn. He shot me a smile and threw his first ball. It hit the three bottles and they flew to the ground. The three girls behind us clapped. His second turn he hit two and the third bottle wobbled a bit before it finally fell to the ground. His third try he knocked down all three.

The bubble headed girls behind us clapped and cheered. Edward turned to his brother and held out his hand. "Ten bucks, both of you pay up," he said with a smile. Jasper and Emmett groaned and dug in their pockets. They placed the Ten dollar bills in his hand and scowled at him.

"Your boyfriend's got quite an arm on him," the boy who ran the booth said to me. "Oh, he's just a friend," I responded automatically. "Well, I'm Kevin," he said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Kevin," I said with a shy smile. "Bella!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned to see Jessica and Angela walking toward me.

"I guess you have to go now," Edward said besides me. I looked into his eyes and they seemed sad. "I guess I do," I said as Angela and Jessica reached us. "Oh, hi Edward," Jessica said and batted her eyelashes. I smiled at her attempt to flirt. "Hello, Jessica," Edward said coolly.

"Um well were going to head home, Bella. The boys are waiting at the car," Angela said. I smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later, Edward." I said and walked away.

"So what's up with you and Edward," Jessica asked in the car. "I uh…um…we're only friends," I muttered. The car came to a stop and I looked out the window. We were at my house. I said good bye and walked out. I opened the door and I could hear the faint sound of the T.V.

"Bella?" dad called from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Have fun?"

"Yeah tons," I answered and climbed up the stairs to my room.

I ran to my laptop and opened it. Sure enough there was a message waiting for me.

**AlwaysHere**: have fun?

**BlushbyBlush**: sorry about earlier I just…I was occupied.

**AlwaysHere**: no worries Buddy

**BlushbyBlush**: I would roll my eyes but you wouldn't be able to see it.

**AlwaysHere**: I would want to. What color are your eyes

**BlushbyBlush**: brown and yours

**AlwaysHere**: ah, now that's my secret.

**BlushbyBlush**: that not fair.

**AlwaysHere**: weren't you the one who said all is fair in love

**BlushbyBlush**: you forgot about war

**AlwaysHere**: I wasn't referring to war

* * *

**Okay I know it's a bit short but I have to go take care of my nephew. Yes I have a nephew. I have six in total. Ah, the joys of having siblings. Now I updated so certain people can stop attacking me with reviews but I would still love them. **

**My surprise for those of yous wondering was a lap top. It's not new but it's in perfect condition. Ah I love my parents. I've been wanting one for years. Okay so anyway I will update soon.**

**Review! Please!**


	8. Swing Stories

**Okay, okay, this is because I have reached forty-four reviews and I am very happy so I thought I would update. Wow people I am so happy that you like my story. It really did start out as something to distract me while my history teacher was talking. It's okay though he barely talks about history. I remember once actually he started talking about bananas. Anyway this is the next chapter for all those lovely reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**AlwaysHere**: weekend plans?

**BlushbyBlush**: not that I know of but life is full of surprises.

**AlwaysHere**: I agree, but most of them are good

**BlushbyBlush**: I hate surprises

**AlwaysHere**: take out surprises and take out the fun in life

**BlushbyBlush**: why?

**AlwaysHere**: do you really want to go through life knowing everything that's going to happen

**BlushbyBlush**: well when you put it that way I guess not

**AlwaysHere**: see I knew you could see it my way

**BlushbyBlush**: don't I always in the end

**AlwaysHere**: I guess so

**BlushbyBlush**: I'll talk to you later

**AlwaysHere**: well technically we never talk

**BlushbyBlush**: you know what I mean

**AlwaysHere**: sue me for wanting to know how your voice sounds.

**BlushbyBlush**: you've become more forward than before

**AlwaysHere**: I'm getting tired of waiting

**BlushbyBlush**: of waiting for me?

**AlwaysHere**: I have to go

**BlushbyBlush**: bye

**AlwaysHere**: bye

I could only say one thing. Things had changed since I moved to Forks. AH, was always someone I could count on as a friend but now he didn't want to be that anymore.

What had happened to him? Why did he change? Or maybe it was me who changed. I didn't know anymore. I was too confused to go into it any farther.

I still had one more name to give him but I was scared. I mean I knew that the chances of him being that name were slim. And probably just my hope. I closed my laptop and changed. Today was a very sunny and warm day for Forks. Probably the warmest I'd ever seen it, but that had to do with the fact of summer being around the corner.

I didn't know where I wanted to go today but I knew I wanted to get out of the house. I couldn't take being copped up in here anymore. I drove around just happy to be out of the house until I came to a small children's park.

I parked and got out. The park was empty today which surprised me saying as how today was a really nice day. I took a seat on the swing and mindlessly started to push myself.

"You like the swings," a soft voice said behind me. I jumped and turned my head only to see Edward a foot behind me. "Yeah, when I was a little girl I use to pretend if I swung fast enough I would be able to fly into the sky," I said with a laugh.

He came up behind me and gave me a push. My heart hammered when he touched my back and my face turned red.

"Really my favorites were monkey bars, I broke my arm on them once but they were still my favorite," he told me and gave me another push. "I guess it must be fun to be able to go to the park with siblings. I was always with my mom," I stated.

"So was I. I was an only child as well," he said. "Until you parents decided to have kids," I mumbled. He stopped pushing me and took the swing next to me. "No my parents died when I was 7, I went to move with my uncle and aunt. Alice and Emmett are my cousins but we've been together so long we just say were siblings. Sometimes it honestly feels like it," he said.

His eyes were far way, perhaps remembering something or just not wanting to remember.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry," I said looking away from him. "Don't be. As far as I'm concerned Carlisle and Esme are my parents. They've always been there for me," he said with a smile.

"So how did they die?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have. "What can I say? They way most parents go at the same time. A car accident," he said with a shrug. He took this so coolly as if it didn't bother him.

"My parents went on lots of business trips and they would send me with Carlisle and Esme. I would stay with them for a while and when my parents came back I would go back home. One time they sent me away and I never went back home. It was a really bad snow storm. There's a reason they call Chicago the Windy City," he said and smiled at me.

My heart was full of sorrow. I had no idea what his home life was like. He was going much faster than I was on the swing and I pushed off the ground to catch up with him.

He turned to me and smiled at me. "Have you ever jumped off a swing going at this speed?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I've never jumped off a swing. I'm a klutz remember?" I reminded him.

He laughed. "Well there's a first time for everything. On the count of three we both jump," He said with a grin. I looked forward and gulped. It was all grass in front of me so I would get any cuts but knowing me I would probably break an ankle.

"One!" oh no "Two!" I really shouldn't do this. "Three!" then I was in the air. The wind felt wonderful on my face and I laughed. My feet came in contact with the earth first and then the palms of my hands. I came out unharmed. I laughed in relief and fun and rolled onto my back.

Edward was in the same position as me chuckling low. He propped himself on one elbow and stared down on me. "no harm down," he whispered as he moved a strand of hair away from my face.

His touch was so gentle and left me wanting more. "No none at all," I breathed and stared at his eyes. Again they were an amazing foggy green I was not use to.

He smiled and sat up. He stood on his feet and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself on to my feet.

"So should we try again?" he asked. I laughed and ran to the swings.

* * *

**Okay I know another short chapter but I had to update because my last one was short and this one is short because my darn teachers decided to give me essays. Ugh! but I should finish soon and then I'll work on this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews I love them!**


	9. Dancing

**Okay I owe you guys a chapter and here it is. I finished the essay and I have some time to write but when this is done I have to grab my book and read. Yeah they make us do book reports too. Sheesh couldn't they be happy that I at least read unlike others in the school. Anyway here we go!**

* * *

**AlwaysHere: **Lydia?

**BlushbyBlush**: no

**AlwaysHere**: Lacey

**BlushbyBlush**: um…no

**AlwaysHere**: Melissa

**BlushbyBlush**: ha and my name is yet an undiscovered gem.

**AlwaysHere**: you have no idea how much that bothers me.

**BlushbyBlush**: well get use to it or figure out my name.

**AlwaysHere**: why don't you just tell me it would make things so much more easier

**BlushbyBlush**: where's the fun in that.

**AlwaysHere**: please I would love to think of you as a name rather than just _Her_.

**BlushbyBlush**: you really want to know my name

**AlwaysHere**: is that a trick question

**BlushbyBlush**: okay I'll tell you but you have to tell me yours

**AlwaysHere**: deal

**BlushbyBlush**: my name is

"Bella!" my father's voice came from down stairs. Oh boy. What did I do now? I closed my laptop with out finishing the rest and went down to see what he wanted. He was putting on his jacket in the hall when I came down.

"Are you busy?' he asked. "No why? Did you need me to do something?"

"No and yes. I'm going to visit a friend do you want to come. I think you know him form past trips. Billy Black? Ring any bells?"

Billy Black was my dad's fishing buddy. Dad would drag me to his house when I came to stay for the summer. I remembered always being bored when I went.

"Um…Dad I kinda have a lot of homework to do. If you don't mind can I stay?" I asked and he nodded while walking out the door. Phew! I would hate to have to go.

I started up the stairs when I heard the phone ring. I ran back down and into the kitchen to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella this is Alice. I was wondering would you want to go shopping with me?" she asked.

I was surprised why would Alice call me. I really wasn't a fan of shopping but I couldn't deny that I needed some new clothes and I was planning on going shopping one of these days.

"Um, that would be great. When?"

"Oh um like today. Do you mind I could reschedule it to like I don't know maybe Friday, but that's a whole week from now and I thought it would be better to go to school tomorrow with some new clothes. But I could do that if like today too—"

"No Alice today is fine, thank you" I said interrupting her babbling.

"Oh that's wonderful, thank you. I'll be over in a half an hour so get ready," she said and hung up the phone. I sighed and ran up to my room.

I changed out of my sweats into a nice pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I lifted my bed and took out the money I had been saving. I stuck it in my back pocket and combed through my hair.

I heard a horn outside and walked out side. A silver _(Just have to include the Volvo I mean come on it's a classic. Srry had to get that in there)_ Volvo was parked in the drive way.

Alice came out of the front seat and waved. I walked toward her to see who was driving. Edward was behind the wheel looking glum. He smiled at me and my heart hammered. Alice opened the back door for me and I slid in.

She got in the front and Edward pulled out. "I didn't know you liked shopping," I snickered and Edward scowled at me. "She wouldn't leave me alone about it," he grumbled and Alice laughed.

I smiled. When we got to Port Angles. Edward dropped us off in a shop and Alice seized my hand and pulled me in the Shop. She took me straight to the dresses.

"No way Alice, I don't wear dresses." I told her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Come on Bella. Just one dress, please," she begged and pouted her lips. "You just want to dress me up," I grumbled.

She smiled and her faced glowed. "Yes I do. Look I'll even pay for the dress but just one," she said her eyes growing big. "Fine, but I pay," I said giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and searched through the racks.

I slowly moved through the dresses, but my mind was else where. "Edward has been talking about you." Alice said in a nonchalant tone. My face grew red and looked away from her. "Really?" I tried to sound like I didn't care but I could even detect the joy in my voice.

"Yep, funny. You may be the first girl who's actually caught his eye. I mean there was this other one for a while but I don't know. I think he likes you more," she chatted.

Another one? So Edward had met another girl? I couldn't help but wonder who she was. "Oh she was just a friend but I think he liked her just a little bit more than that," she said taking in the look on my face.

"Oh, you have to try on this one," she said and took out a pretty black dress. It was off the shoulder with shoulder straps. It was very cute I had to admit. _(picture on my profile)_.

"Here go try it on," she said and shoved the dress toward me. I grabbed it and headed into the dressing room. I put the dress on and took a look in the mirror.

Wow! It looked great. It came above my knees and showed off my legs. It also gave me cleavage. Who would have know. "Come on Bella let me see," Alice groaned. I opened the door of the stall and came out to show her. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"That looks absolutely beautiful Bella. We are so buying that," she said and pushed me back in the stall. "change we have more shopping to do," she ordered and I sighed.

Things I found out: Edward's family was very well-to-do. Alice was pushy. And I looked good in blue.

Alice had bought my clothes because according to her she could afford it. Edward had never told me his family had money. Well I mean I guess you really don't go around bragging about how much money you have but still he could have mentioned it.

Before we left the store though Alice made me change into the dress. "Why?" I moaned. "Just trust me," she said and winked. I sighed and changed into the dress with muffled complaints.

I didn't feel over dressed saying as how Alice was in a pretty black skirt and nice navy blue blouse but I still felt uncomfortable.

"Okay Edward is going to meet us at a restaurant," she said and took me by the hand for the hundredth time that day. At least she didn't make me wear heels. Instead I was able to get away with pretty black flats.

She opened the doors of the restaurant for me and we were greeted by a host who looked to be around his twenties. He smiled at us. His gaze lingered on me longer than it did on Alice but that had to do with the fact that she made me wear a dress!

"Table for Four," Alice said. The boys face fell slightly and he nodded. He took us to a booth in the corner and placed four menus on the table. "You're server will be with you, soon," he said with a heavy French accent.

"Is Jasper joining us?" I asked Alice who was skimming the menu. "Uh, huh," she hummed. I opened the menu and began to look through it. "May we join you," a soft velvet voice asked. I looked up to see Edward and Jasper standing side by side.

I smiled and scooted in to make room for him. "Yes you may," I said with a laugh. Jasper took a seat next to Alice and pecked her on the cheek. She turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look Beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear and I blushed. "Thank you. Your _sister_ made me buy a dress," I muttered. He laughed. Then a sound of a piano filled the restaurant.

The music was soft and sweet. I turned to see a man in a white tux playing on a grand piano. "Oh let's dance," Alice said eagerly. "Alice no one else is dancing," I told her in a harsh whisper. "So it only takes one person to get a whole crowd started," she said as she pushed Jasper out of the booth.

He laughed and helped her out. The walked near the piano and started to slow dance.

Another couple who looked to be around sixteen joined them. "Would you like to dance," Edward asked. I blushed and looked at the dance floor again. It was slowly filling with people.

"I can't dance," I whispered my face turning red. "Any one can slow dance," he breathed in my ear and slid out of the booth, he held out his hand and I took it.

He led me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arm his neck and we began to sway to the music.

"You really do look wonderful," he said and my face turned pink. "I love when you blush. You seem to do that a lot," he said. I looked him in the eyes and they were the smoky green that tightened my stomach.

He leant in slowly and it tilted my chin upward.

Then he kissed me. It was soft and sweet and made me shiver. His lips were warm and soft and I never wanted to stop.

He pulled away and his cheeks were pink.

He was blushing as was I. I leant in to his chest and rested my head there as we swayed to the music. I wanted to kiss him. And I finally did. It felt right to be here in his arms so how come I felt like this was a betrayal.

If I did nothing wrong how come I suddenly felt like a monster.

I knew why and the answer was staring me in the face. it was because I had fallen in love. Not just with one person but with two.

* * *

**Ha I love this chapter. I am sorry guys but the end is near. My story is almost done. But don't worry I will not give up writing more like this one. Okay so the song they were dancing to was **

_**We're in Heaven**_** the slow version but just imagine the music with out the words. Okay review and tell me if you like it. The more reviews I get the faster I update. **


	10. Tears

**Okay sshh I'm not supposed to be on the computer because my parents think I spend too much time on it. Puhlease. Anyway this is because I can't help but write. See what you think! Hope u like it!**

* * *

**AlwaysHere**: you haven't written to me in a while, something wrong?

I stared at the computer screen my fingers hovering over the key bored. After that dance with Edward I had been avoiding both AH and Edward.

I didn't know what to do. Today was Saturday and I had made plans with Angela and Alice which I canceled because I didn't want to talk to Edward.

It pained for me to do so but I just couldn't talk to him. I was so confused. I had already admitted my feelings toward AH, but somehow without meaning to I formed them for Edward.

Now I had to make a choice. I couldn't lead them on when I was in love with another. I wanted to be with AH. I felt like he was always there for me and knew everything about me.

But he wasn't real. He wasn't there to save me or consol me or wrap his arms around me. He wasn't there to give me a jacket when I was cold or ride a Ferris wheel with me. He was basically a figment of my imagination.

_I can't be here anymore_, that what I wanted to type. I even did type it only I didn't send it. Instead I closed my laptop and curled up on the bed.

I hugged my knees and let the warm tears slide down my cheeks. It hurt to say goodbye and I didn't want to do it. AH had become a part of me. He was in me. I couldn't just tell him not to write to me anymore and I couldn't ignore him the way I was doing.

Maybe if I did sooner or later he would get that I didn't want to talk to him. But that was a lie. He would know something was wrong with me and wait. I didn't want to stop talking to him. I couldn't. but I couldn't lead him on.

Well who said I had to. Why couldn't I just say bye to Edward. But I couldn't do that either because somehow Edward had become a part of me too.

I couldn't forget Edward when he was right there in front of me. I couldn't forget AH when he had always been there for me.

So now I came to the question I was dreading: Who do I chose?

"UGH!" I groaned and stood up from the bed. I grabbed my car keys and stormed out the door. Charlie had gone fishing so I didn't need to explain where I was going.

I climbed in my car and drove. I came to a stop at the park I had come before. I walked over to a bench and sat down. Tears formed in my eyes and I tried hard to hold them back but they were stronger.

I let the tears slide down my cheeks. They were warm and sticky and were blown away by the wind that was whipping around us.

I opened my phone and sure enough there was a message waiting for me.

**AH**: you're starting to scare me and I really think we need to talk.

**BbB**: yes I think we do

**AlwaysHere**: what is wrong with you?!

**BbB**: I've met someone

**AH**: oh

**BbB**: are you mad?

**AH**: I would be but that would make me a hypercritic

**BbB**: how so?

**AH**: I've met someone to?

Oh, that was surprise. My heart clogged my throat and it was hard for me to swallow. Fresh new tears formed in my eyes and I started to hyperventilate. I was expecting that and it hit me strong.

If I hadn't been sitting down I would have sure been when I got the news.

**BbB**: oh,

**AH**: so is this like a good bye for us.

**BbB**: I don't want it to be

**AH**: do we have a choice?

**BbB**: no I don't think so

**AH**: I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore.

**BbB**: the fact was you were here for me and I got that much out of it.

**AH**: is this are last meeting than?

**BbB**: yeah I think so

**AH**: can you do me a favor

**BbB**: of course

**AH**: remember me

**BbB**: why?

**AH**: because I will never forget you

**BbB**: neither will I

**AH**: take care. No more tripping

**BbB**: I'll try

**AH**: thanks

**BbB**: for what

**AH**: for making my life better.

**BbB**: I…I'll miss you

**AH**: as will I, BlushbyBlush

**BbB**: goodbye AlwaysHere

**AH**: I will always love you

**BbB**: so will I

**AH:** bye

**BbB**: bye.

I closed my phone and started to cry. Rain drops slowly splattered on my face disguising the tears. I hugged my knees and let the tears flow freely. They wouldn't stop and I couldn't see.

I couldn't drive home like this. The rain started to come down heavier and I stood there. My shirt was getting drenched and my hair was wet enough to wring water out of.

"Bella!" a I heard a faint voice cry. I didn't move I didn't call back. I just sat staring into space while my eyes leaked tears like a broken faucet.

"Bella, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You'll get sick," the voice was angry and it was closer. I looked up to Edward staring down at me. His eyes were clear and sparkled with anger. His hair was soaking wet and his white shirt stuck to his body showing off his muscled chest.

"Edward!" I whispered though I doubted he could hear me over the rain drops hitting the ground. I stood up slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He was surprised to say the least but he didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into his chest. He laid his cheek on top of my head and we stood there.

In the rain not moving just holding each other.

"Edward I'm sorry" I said and the tears started again. I looked up into his eyes and they were pained. He didn't say anything but I knew he forgave me.

I stretched up to my tippy toes and he leaned down. I kissed his lips which now tasted like rain. I didn't mind I had grown to like the rain. It helped to wash away pain and bring in hope.

He pulled me closer and I could feel his body against mine. I wrapped my fingers in his wet hair and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "I think it's better we take you home," he said in a horse voice.

He let go of me and I stumbled backwards. I fell to the ground and splattered mud on me. He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself to my feet.

"I thought you said you would try not to trip," he said with a smile. The words made my heart thump and stuttered.

He laughed at my expression and then pulled m**e** close. "Didn't I tell you I would always be here for you," he whispered in my ear.

"You're him?" I said shocked. He only smiled a tantalizing smile and my cheeks went red.

I kissed him again and the rain started to slow.

In the end I had finally found him. I had found AH and I had no regrets. In the end it really did come out as a dream come true.

In the end.

* * *

**So there you have it the end of the story. I hopped you guys all loved it. **

**Okay and I have been debating whether or not to do this story in Edward point of view. I have a poll on my profile. Vote and tell me if I should or not . I mean I depends if you guys would read it, though. Okay well review for me please!**


	11. The Story

The story

* * *

"I can't believe you and Daddy met like that. That has to be better than most of the chick flicks I've seen," Lizzy gushed with a wistful expression on her face.

"Yeah sort of is, isn't it?" I asked looking back at the story.

"Sort of? That is totally romantic. No wonder you and Daddy love each other so much," she said darting her beautiful green eyes to me. I loved her eyes.

I laughed and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. She looked like Edward in a way, but she had the unmistakable features of me too.

I got up from the kitchen chair and took the folder from her hand.

"I bet once you found this you didn't even finish cleaning the attic did you?" I asked placing the folder on top of the fridge.

"Awe ma, do I have to. The attic is all messy," she grumbled. "Well that's why I sent you to clean it," I told her with a smile.

"Who knows maybe you'll find something else that interesting," I said as I headed to the stove to stir the soup.

"Is there more stuff out there?" she asked her eyes brightening.

"Hmm…maybe," I said and she dashed out the room and up the stairs.

"Don't wake you brother," I called up. Once she was gone I picked up the folder and started looking through the paper.

The folder was filled with the conversations I use to have with Always Here. I had printed them all and put them in this folder but I thought I had thrown it out with all the moves we had done.

I was glad Lizzy had found it though. I didn't ever want to lose these precious memories. I felt to cold hands over my eyes and felt the sweet warmth breath over my ear. "Guess who?" he whispered into my ear.

"Ha, ha very funny," I chuckled and turned in my chair. Edward laughed and placed a soft kiss on my lips before he went back into the hall to hang up his coat. "So what are you reading?" he asked when he came back into the kitchen.

He sat in a chair across from me and I pushed the folder toward him. "Lizzy found it in the attic and I just spent the last twenty minutes telling her about it," I said and stood up from my chair to set the table.

Edward opened the folder and started to go through all the paper. "You saved everyone of our conversations," he asked astounded as he read one of them. "Yes, they were very special to me," I defended.

"You are one of a kind," he said and came toward me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

I was amazed at how he still had the power to make my knees go week. I twisted my fingers in his hair and completely forgot about my surroundings.

"Oh boy, Joey if they keep this up you'll have a baby sibling before you turn two," Lizzy said and Edward chuckled as he pushed away from me.

I turned to see Lizzy standing by the entrance holding Joey. He smiled and laughed a soft baby laugh.

"Hey big boy," Edward said as he took the baby out of Lizzy's hold. He held him in the air and then gave him a kiss on the nose. I smiled and Edward gave the baby to me.

"Daddy!" Lizzy cried and jumped into Edward's arms. "Hey girlie," he laughed as he kissed her hair. "Ma told me all about how you guys met," Lizzy informed him and Edward looked at me.

"Did she now?"

"Yep, she told me everything"

"Okay guys lets eat," I said and put the baby in his high chair.

Once the kids were asleep Edward and I cuddled on the sofa the folder in my hands.

"Alice called me today, she wanted to know if we were still going over for Thanksgiving," Edward told me as he played with my hair.

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked confused. "I don't know. I told her that and she said she had a feeling we wouldn't be able to make it," he said and kissed the top of my hair.

"You know Edward you never really did tell me how you found out Blush by Blush was me," I started. He had somehow always avoided this topic with me. I had begged and asked and he would always do something to distract me.

"Why do you always want to know?" he asked and he kissed my jaw. This was unfair. He was yet again distracting me. I pushed him away and he looked a bit shocked.

"Because I do it's not fair," I said again.

He sighed and I laid my head on his chest as I traced my fingers down and up again across his torso.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked taking my fingers and kissing them.

"Is that a trick question?"

Edward chuckled softly and sighed again.

"Okay I'll tell you. well I guess I'll begin on the day that you moved. The day that you were in forks…"

* * *

**Okay to get his story and to figure out how he knew you have to read Blush by Blush. At the end of that story I will also put an epilogue.**

**i hoped u like this but the ending in Blush by Blush will be better!**

**-Twilight-Fan-1901**


End file.
